Dreams of a Nobody
by RazberryPineapple
Summary: Namine has joined together with Kairi, finally complete. She is sleeping deep inside Kairi's heart, but what kind of dreams does a Nobody have? Lol I suck at writing summaries. Please read it! Only 2 ch. rite now, cuz i don't know how to continue. -.-;
1. Prologue

_**Dreams of a Nobody**_

_Sleeping forever inside my original self,_

_all I can do is dream…_

Prologue

Deep inside the endless void of white, a small girl was sleeping. She was on her side; her body curled slightly, blond hair lying around her head like a halo. She wore a simple white dress that ended just above her knees, and blue sandals on her feet. She breathed deeply, her eternal sleep never disturbed.

The girl's name was Naminé. The void that she slept in was, in fact, inside another girl. Naminé was simply a part of the girl's heart, never to awaken again. The girl that Naminé slept within, Kairi, had once lost her heart. But Kairi was a pure-hearted girl, so the darkness could not reach her. Her heart hid away inside her friend's body, so that it wouldn't slip away into nothingness. But to save Kari, Sora, her friend, sacrificed himself to the darkness, releasing Kairi's heart and his own. From him, two beings were born, Roxas and Naminé.

The two of them were beings known as Nobodies, creatures created from the body and soul of a person swallowed by darkness. Certain people who had stronger hearts created more humanoid Nobodies, ones who could react in situations based on memories of emotion. Naminé and Roxas, however, were special. The two of them held half of their original selves' essence within them, making them more human than other Nobodies.

The two of them were taken in by a group of Nobodies called Organization XIII. The Organization wanted Roxas because of the fact he could wield Keyblades, for he was the Nobody of the Keyblade Master. Naminé was wanted because she could rearrange memories of those close to Sora. They lured Sora into a place called Castle Oblivion, the place where Naminé was kept, and made him to journey through the different worlds created from his memories.

As he traveled, Naminé was forced to add herself into his memories and replace Kairi. Sora was soon convinced that Naminé was the one that he cared for, and that he had to find her. But when he finally did reach her, she revealed the truth, offering to reconstruct his memories. He agreed, but to link the chains of his memories back together, he had to be put in a deep sleep which lasted one year.

During that year, Roxas was put in a digital version of a place called Twilight Town. He was put in there to buy time for Naminé, so she could complete the rebuilding of Sora's memories. He lived there peacefully, but in the end, he had to give his freedom up so that Sora could reawaken.

At the end of a long and perilous battle, Sora and his friends were reunited. Naminé had still existed apart from Kairi during Sora's second journey, but they joined back together when the battle was over. Now she slept within Kairi, forever part of her, never awakening.

Until…

*******

Wow!! I can't believe I got that out! This was an idea that's been running through my head for weeks now, so yeah! Hope you stick around!! Review it even if you hate it!!! Hah, the plot was really hard to explain, since I haven't...exactly... finished the game yet. Ha. Ha, ha.... Don't hate me.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Dreams of a Nobody**_

_Sleeping forever inside my original self,_

_all I can do is dream…_

Ch. 1

Naminé was very comfortable, sleeping in the endless white. The ground where she lay was soft and warm, like sleeping on a cloud. Her arms were bare, yet she didn't feel any chill. The air was warm, so was she, and her comfort was all that mattered.

She would stir occasionally, but she remained asleep. Though she shared her age with Kairi, she held the expression of a small child, innocent and pure.

Suddenly, Naminé's expression changed. Her eyes scrunched up, her thin eyebrows pulling together. Her body tensed, like she was having some sort of nightmare.

"_What to do? Your hero is soon to be wiped from existence. But I believe there is a certain promise that he made you. Isn't that right, Naminé?_"

Naminé's fists clenched. Her lower lip trembled, tears gathering in the corners of her eyes.

"_Rejoice, Naminé. The time is near for you to meet the hero that you've been longing for._"

A single tear rolled down her cheek at the remembrance of how she had destroyed Sora's memories of Kairi. After all this time, she still felt guilty.

"_I don't belong in this picture."_

More tears as she came upon the memory of confronting Sora, finally telling him the truth.

"_I'm not in your heart."_

"_I'm not in anyone's heart."_

The tears continued as she remembered the boy who she had nearly brought to destruction, the way he had so completely trusted her.

"_You said we'd meet again. But when we did, we might not recognize each other."_

Naminé's tears stopped when she remembered Roxas, projecting himself from Sora to reassure her.

"_We can be together again. Any time that Sora's there, I'll be there too. We won't fade into darkness. We can be whole once more."_

The blond girl sighed happily. Roxas had been right. As soon as she and Kairi had joined together, she had felt whole and complete, even though she was fated to sleep forever.

"Naminé," a voice spoke. The girl's eyes snapped open, and she sat bolt upright. Standing in front of her was a smiling young boy with spiky blond hair that swept upwards. His electric blue eyes sparkled.

"Roxas!" Naminé lurched forward, jumping into his embrace. New tears sprang to her eyes, but they weren't out of sorrow. They were happy tears. "I'm so glad to see you,"

"Me too," he smiled the same big grin that Sora always wore.

The two of them sat in the white abyss, talking and laughing the same way that Sora and Kairi were. The words that Roxas had spoken were true; whenever Sora and Kairi were together, so were they. That was the only time that either of them were awake, and they slept when they were apart.

Naminé laughed at the joke Roxas had just told her. He laughed along with her, but stopped when her expression suddenly changed. "Naminé? What's wrong?"

The girl was quiet for a moment, then said, "I wonder what things would be like…"

"Huh?" Roxas was puzzled by the cryptic way she spoke.

"…If things were different," she finished.

"What do you mean?"

"What would things be like if our situation was different?" Naminé asked, staring at him with her sky-blue eyes.

"What…?" Roxas was still confused.

"What do you think things would be like if we weren't Nobodies?"

*****************

Yah! I finally figured out what I wanted to happen!! :DDD

Anyways, I hope you guys aren't too confuzzled by the way I'm writing this. Try to keep up!!

Review pleasepleaseplease!!!!! Or I'll make Roxas die!!

R: WHAT????

Me: oh, nothing. *evil grin*


	3. UPDATE Please read!

**UPDATE**

Alright everybody, I'll make it fast. I…I don't know how to go on. This story is really confusing, and I have so many ideas for it, I can't even move my fingers to hit the keys on the keyboard (or even move a pencil! Eeeks!). Anyways, I probably won't post ever again, since I really have NO idea how to continue. Unless…Do you guy's have any ideas? Please, someone help me out! Lend a girl a hand! Send me a PM or leave your idea as a review for this story! See you…soon? I don't know.

Bye!

oh and also! i finished the game!!!! so happy!!!! but i'm also sad cuz now it'll never be the same.... heh. i guess i'll just have to buy the DS game!!


	4. CANCELED!

Sorry guys, but this isn't going to work out. Check my page for further explination

Dreams of a Nobody is CANCELED. 


End file.
